Harry Rabbit
by LDSoshawottRockpaw
Summary: AU-ish. Harry is changed on the doorstep to a rabbit to fulfill a prophecy and stuff. Not knowing he is human, he has adventures in a forest and eventually Hogwarts! rabbit!harry, creature!Harry. No slash, profanity, etc. with Mister Rogers, Doc Brown, Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold November 1st in 1980. In a certain town on a certain road know as Privit Dr.(what ever that means)stood a lone man with a long white beard and look of depression in his face. His usual twinkle in his eye was not there, for he had just lost two of his dearest friends. While it is true their child lived and the man that killed them had vanished, the old man on Privit Drive was still troubled. He knew the wicked man would come back and so he had to protect the son of his friends. This man was non over than Albus Dumbledore.

As he was walking down the street, he noticed a gray tabby cat sitting on a cinder block wall.

Smiling, he said,"Ah,Minerva, I thought that was you." As soon as he said that, the cat jumped off the wall and transformed into a witch.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." said Minerva as she and Albus started to walk, "are the rumors...true?

Are the Potters dead? And that Harry is still alive?

"Yes, Professor, they are. Is the family we chose to leave Harry with good?"

"They are ok enough for just getting back into contact with her sister. But are you sure they will take him in?"

"They are the only family he has left. The blood wards of Lilly will continue with Petunia. This is necessary for his safety" replied Albus.

"Where is the boy?" asked Minerva.

"Haggid is bringing him now."

"Do you really think that Haggid is up to the task?"

"I trust Haggid with my life."

As soon as he had said this, thee sound of a motorcycle engine could be heard in the distance. Then, from out from behind some clouds l, a motorcycle came into view. On the motorcycle was a very large man with a basket. He gently

landed the machine , pulled up to Albus and Minerva, and turned off the motorcycle.

"Hello, Haggid. Did everything go alright?" asked Albus.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. I have little Harry right here. The boy fell asleep as we flew over Bristol." replied Hagrid.

"well, let's take him to the door." said Dumbledore.

As they placed the basket containing the baby with the lightning bolt shaped scar on his head, all three had wet eyes. "There, there, everyone, this is not goodbye forever. We will see young Harry in the future" said Dumbledore as he took a letter out of his pocket and placed it in the basket. The three stood therefor a bit then they turned and left.

Not long after they departed, something happened to the few month old Harry Potter. Something strange, something never heard Deep with in him self, his magical core started to change him. Why? Not quite sure yet, but it had to do something with a prophecy and protecting him; in any case something started to happen. Harry started to shrink, quickly. His shape started to change and... you know what? I'm going to spare you the details. See Harry is turning into a newborn rabbit, and they are born blind and with out fur. Not the nicest things to look at, so I will spare you the description. Anyways, Harry was now a rabbit. But his magic was not done yet. In a flash of light, Harry was gone.

* * *

There existed in England a unique forest. It was magic. But not just any magic forest like the one near Hogwarts. No, this even more mysterious. For example, this forest had magic in the very fabric of its existence. Because of this, all the animals in it, whether they were originally magical animals (like Unicorns) or not(such as wolves or squirrels) could use magic. All these animals lived in peace. The rabbits played with the foxes, the squirrels rode on the backs of Kneazles, and so on. No even wizards knew of this forest, being so well guarded. It was known as "Bestia Magicala."

It was in this forest we find a rabbit couple full of excitement, as it was fall birth season. The female, Sarah, was birthing her first litter. She was on the smaller side of things, only being ten inches long. Because of this, most animals would and did mistaken her for a shy rabbit. This was far from the truth. Growing up in a family of all boys, she grew up tough. But she was extremly nice and much loved. With her was her husband, Fliver, a 15 inch long rabbit who was all gray with brown eyes. He was a teddy bear on the inside, but could be firm. Fliver was so giddy and nervous that he was about to burst. "Are you feeling alright, dear?" he asked.

"Stop asking and just get the next one!" she screamed in pain. Fliver just grabbed the next one and placed it on the nest next to the others. However, in all this excitement, Fliver forgot to keep count, and so no one noticed an extra baby rabbit appear in the group. This, of course, was Harry Potter.

* * *

"Oh, Fliver, look at them all!" said Sarah, looking at their 16 new babies.

"Yes, Sarah, they are all wounder full! What should we name them?" asked Fliver.

"Not sure, I need to sleep on it."

"Well, they are amazing. I am the happiest rabbit in the forest right now!"

"I think your friend Greyback would disagree. His wife is having babies today too!" snickered Sarah.

"Yeah, well, his don't look as amazing as ours. Wow, I am a dad!" yelled Fliver in a voice of joy, "Well, I better go tell our parents. They have to see this."

Fliver bounded out the burrow in a hurry to his parents burrow were his father and mother and Sarah's father and mother were waiting for the news. _This is the best day of my live!_ he thought. As he hopped down the trail, however, Fliver has no idea of how one of his "sons" was going to bring great change and hope to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2 Terrible news

Chapter 2

 _3 weeks later_

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, and owner of a bunch of other titles that are long and rather odd sounding, was sitting in his office at Hogwarts. November was nearly over, and the weather had already changed, with snow falling seven times sense they had dropped Harry Potter off at his relatives. _I wounder how they are doing. Mrs. Figg should have met with them all ready._ Albus unwrapped a lemon drop and looked at the instruments that were watching Harry. Everything seemed to be in ship shape and Bristol fashioned. Suddenly there was a flash of light from the fire place. Albus turned to see the frantic head of Mrs. Figg floating in the fireplace. A floo call, from what looked like a very distraught woman. "Mrs. Figg, what is wrong?" asked a concerned Dumbledore.

"Oh, Albus, it...it...its terrible!" wailed Mrs. Figg.

"Calm down and tell be what happened." said Dumbledore.

"Oh, Albus, Albus, Harry is gone!"

Albus immediately went cold and dread filled heart. He stood up in a jolt, knocking his chair over as he screamed "Get here immediately, Mrs. Figg!" As soon as he said this, he created a Patronus, and "recorded" the message for all the faculty "come to my office one hour. It is an emergency!"

"Headmaster, why have you called us all here?" asked Snape with a sneer.

"Yes," asked Sprout, "What is the matter."

"I have very grave news. As you know, we decided to have Harry live with his aunt and uncle. This was because of the, of course the blood wards that Lilly put on Harry when she sacrificed her life for his when Voldemort killed her. Because her sister, Petunia, had the ability to keep the blood wards going, it was decided to have Harry go with her. This was necessary because I believe that Voldemort is still out there."

"What do you mean, "out there"? asked Flitwick

"I believe that he may still be somewhat alive. This is because I have a hunch that Voldemort may have made a horcrux and is still alive because of it." replied Albus.

"A horcrux! Albus, are you serious? I thought you were just worried about former death eaters coming after him!" screamed a suddenly shocked McGonagall.

"Yes, professor, I am." sighed Dumbledore, "this is why Harry had to go to be with Petunia and Vernon."

"Headmaster, this is all well and good, but why have you called us here?" asked Professor Snape with a slight sneer.

"Ah, Serevus, this is where things become very unfortunate. Harry Potter...is gone." As soon as Dumbledore said this, the air was sucked out of the room. McGonagall's face looked like she had seen a ghost, which when you think about it is not much sense there are so many of them at Hogwarts, so instead her face looked like she saw three cockatrices standing in front of her. Even Snape had a look of dread, which was surprising for him.

"What do you mean...gone?" asked Flitwick quietly.

"I mean that Harry Potter has been stolen. Mrs. Figg has told me this and she has come here to tell us the whole story." said Dumbledore, who then gestured to Mrs. Figg who was still by the fireplace. The professors turned and looked, surprised to see her here. She walked over by Dumbledore, looking overwhelmed at what had jus happened.

"Mrs. Figg, please tell us what happened." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Dumbledore. Hello, Professors. You may not know, but I was assined by Dumbledore to watch Harry Potter as he grew up. The plan was for me to buy a house near the Dursley's house in the neighborhood. When I moved in, I immediately went out to each family in the neighborhood and offered up my services as a babysitter. When I went to the Dursley's house, I offered up my services, expecting here to mention that she has two kids too look after. To my surprise, Petunia only mentioned one kid, their son Dudley. Not wanting to blow my cover in case they were not to happy about having Harry, I did not push the matter. However, talking with other neighbors, I heard the story. They said that three weeks ago, the Dursley's found a basket on their front porch with only a letter in it. Some would say they thought they heard that the letter said a baby was mentioned in the letter, but there was no baby there." finished Mrs. Figg, sitting down on the floor, exhausted.

Dumbledore then remarked, "As soon as I found this out, I went over to the Dursley's to ask them for them selves. The only bright side was that Petunia seemed emotionally distraught at the fact that Harry is missing. We have no idea were he is or who took him. I could find no evidence of magical means of steeling him, nor evidence of dark magic. But Harry is gone."

"Albus, what are we going to do?" asked McGonogall.

"We are going to look for him. I have decided to cancel classes for the next three days while all of you go search for him. We NEED to find in as soon as possible. It is very dangerous for him to be gone. You must start today."

"What if we don't find him in three days?" asked Sprout, already liking the idea.

"Then we must keep looking for him on the weekends and any spare time you have. The is of dire importance to the wizarding world. I know if we work together, we can find him. Are you willing to do this?" asked Dumbledore. All the faculty agreed, even Snape. "Alright, lets go."

The professors got up and left in a hurry to get things ready to go. Albus looked at them as they left, hoping that they would be able to find Harry. _WE MUST!_

 _Two days later_

"I assume the matter is urgent, correct Headmaster?" asked a tall, thin man with a mustache. He was sitting in a high-back wood chair across the desk from Dumbledore, summoned here at his request.

"It is very urgent, and troublesome, Lupin." said the aged Headmaster. "It deals with Harry."

"Harry? Is he alright? Did Lilly's sister or brother -law-hurt him?" asked the werewolf wizard, panic entering his voice.

"To answer your second question, no, they did not hurt him. In fact Petunia is very saddened by what happened." replied Dumbledore.

"What do you mean by what happened? Like I said, is he alright?" asked Lupin.

Dumbledore gave a sigh full of worry. "To answer the first question, we don't know. He has been taken."

"TAKEN, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TAKEN!?" screamed Lupin, jumping out of his chair.

"He was taken from the Dursley's porch before it was even midnight. No one knows were he has gone too. There were no witnesses, nor any evidence of magic used." replied Albus.

"My best friend's son has been kidnapped?" fumed Lupin, making a sound that sounded more wolf than human, "I swear, who ever has done this will feel my wrath!"

"This is why I have called you here, Remus. I kneed your help to find the boy." said Dumbledore, putting his hand up to calm his friend, "You have more time to find him than the staff at the school. They have already been searching for two days and have not found a single clue as to were young Harry could be."

"Well, Dumbledore, of course I will be more than happy to help find the son of my dear friends. When shall I start?"

End of Christmas break. 1980

Dumbledore was slumped in his chair, looking absolutely miserable, like a depressed Brock when any girl turns down his marriage proposals. So as you can see it was really bad. Why? Because of the news he knew he was going to receive from the faculty and most likely Lupin. He had seen the look on their faces this morning at breakfast. Deep sadness in their eyes (even some in Snape's no less) told the whole story, they had failed at finding Harry Potter, the boy who lived. _What am I going to do?_ he though in despair.

At that moment, the faculty and Lupin started filing in to his large office, each one casting a feeling of great unhappiness in the room. McGonagle looked the worst, almost like she was barley alive. All the teachers sat down in the chairs that Dumbledore put out, waiting for the meeting to begin. Dumbledore sighed a deep sigh, not ready for the inevitable.

"Welcome. As you know, we are here to talk about Harry Potter. Now, I know you have been through a lot with this search. But I want you to know that what ever has happened, we still must have hope. So, what has happened?" he asked.

All the teachers looked at the floor in disappointment, each not wanting to admit defeat. After a long, awkward pause, Sprout spoke up "Albus, we have failed. We could not find Harry anywhere."

Even though Albus Dumbledore was expecting this answer, it still cut deep when Sprout told him. All energy in his body left, and he slumped in his chair. Then he did something he had not done for a long time, he cried...

 **Authors note: Yes, I know Harry in the book was born in 1980 and his parents were killed in October 1981, but for this story to work I had to make him be able to be eleven when it time to go to Hogwarts and still be able to be a baby rabbit at the too. Hence this all happening in 1980.**


	3. Chapter 3 growing up

Chapter 3

I f Albus only knew what was happening to Harry, those tears would be tears of joy. See, Harry (or HAries as he was now called. I know, crazy, right.) was having so far a great life. His fur had finally grown in, black all over except his pays, which were white. He had a normal fluffy white rabbit tail, brown eyes, and regular ears. There was one unique feature however. On his forehead was a faint, off-black (think rad asphalt) pattern of fur shaped like a lightning bolt. It was very hard to see, only really noticeable if pointed out. Only his family knew about it, though they did not put much thought to it. Anyways, Harie was a happy bunny.

Which takes us to early January of the next year (1981), when a visitor came to the forest. Now, human visitors never came (yet) and regular animals could hardly ever find the forest. However, most magical animals such as Kneazles, Unicorns, and the occasional dragon, would find their way to the forest on their travels. This is how the animals of the forest would catch up on what was going on in the world around them. When told, these stories were added to their own t\by the genealogists, which were kept in books in the library near the center of the forest. But more on that later. Right now on this particular day, Fliver was at the "nook" , a local hangout if you were, for the animals to visit, filled with all sorts of things such as little springs full of clear, cool water, a berry patch with over thirty-five different berries to choose from, and a stone and wood stage for entertain large groups (remember, magical animals) Fliver was in an alcove around a low, stone table with some of his friends, Titan, Felid, and Greyback. Titan was a light grey wolf who, like Fliver, could be tough when he needed to be, but was a teddy bear on the inside. Next to him was Felid, a light orange Kneazle. He was known for pranks. He just loved them. Greyback was next, a white rabbit, with grey fur on his back. He was known for his can do attitude, which was of great benefit to his friends. These four friends sense age two were busy munching on berries and talking about their new children.

Ok, fine, let's agree that all of our kids are good. How about that?" asked Titan.

Fine, that sounds good" Greyback said with a chuckle. "What do you want, leave them there!" he suddenly yelled at Felid who was trying to sneak a blueberry. Felid sheepishly dropped it back down on the low stone table. "Sorry" he said.

AS they continued to eat, Fliver noticed a dark colored Kneazle walking around. _Must be a traveler_ he though. Then he did a double take, looking again at the Kneazle as recognition crossing his face.

"Brelder, is that you? Come over here!" he called. The Kneazle in question turned to look at the group. He smiled as he relised who was talking, and immediately came over.

Brelder, it is so god to see you" said Fliver as Brelder came over.

Felid turned and looked to se Brelder coming. "Brelder, how are you. What has if been, four years? Asked Felid.

"Yes it has been that long." remarked Brelder as he took a spot at the table., "It is so good to see you, my friends. How is life in Bestia MAgicala?"

Well, the big news is that all of us have had kids!" announced Fliver.

"You have?" asked Brelder.

"It is true. I've had three myself, named Alpho, Alphi, and Alphu." said Titan with a hint of pride.

""Yeah, and I've had the most at sixteen." said Fliver as a joke.

"Well, duh, you are a rabbit." said Felid. That got everyone laughing.

"Boy, we have lots to catch up on. Who wants to go first?" asked Greyback. After some debate, Titan went first. The five of them laughed as the stories were shared and the berries were eaten.

When the last berry was gone, Felid turned his head to look a Brelder and asked "So, do you have any stories from your travels to share?"

I actually do have a story, a very strange, hapy and sad story." said Brelder.

"What is it?" asked Titan.

"Do you remember that dark Lord wizard known as Voldemort?"

"Yes, I do. He committed vast murders of humans and some animals." said Greyback

"Oh yeah. There was also was come worry that he would use the spell for control on magical creatures to use them. For a while, we had a huge increase in animals wanting to stay here for protection reminisced Felid.

"That is all true. Now, as it turns out, he is gone." said Brelder, twitching his tail.

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" asked Titan.

"This is where the story gets sad. As it turns out, there was a prophecy involving a human baby and how it would be able to defeat Voldemort. The family went into hiding. Voldemort found them, however, and killed the parent on Halloween night. Yet when he tried to kill the baby, it did not work. They boy survived and Voldemort disappeared."

"Disappeared?" asked Fliver, in a voice that betrayed his unbelief.

"Yes, Fliver, disappeared. I acutely heard this story from the Kneazles that live with a human named Mrs. Figg who was to watch over the boy in the neighborhood where he was going to live. They heard that it is believed that Voldemort made an item called a horcurx ( an item that he could put a part of his soul into.) As long as these exist, he is still technically alive, and is still out there."

"Really? That must be some very dark magic." said Titan.

"It is, but that is not even the oddest part of the story. AS it turns out, Harry was left with his relatives to be taken care of. He was placed in a basket on the door step of his aunt and uncle's house with a note. However, when the family found the basket in the morning, the young Harry Potter was gone."

"What, do they know what happened?" asked Titan.

"That's just it. They have no idea. There was no signs of dark magic or any magic. It is very odd." said Brelder.

There was a short pause while the animals took in this story. The dark lord Voldemort, still out there. And the person destined to get rid of him, gone? It was all so surreal. "Well, we better get going. I believe that this story is definitely one that need to be added to the library." Said Fliver.

"Yes, Fliver, I must agree." Replied Greyback. At this, the five animals stood up and left, not realizing just how much this story would pertain to their lives

ASDFGHHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVVBBNMMADSFASDFAFHTJYJTYHS! #$%^&*()

Later in the year, just after their first birthday Haire and his siblings were playing a game called Celery and Carrots. Even though they were only ones, in this forest, aging is different from other areas. See, the animals grow at the rate of humans, where eighteen. However, their intelligence age was not the same. By age one, the animals had the intelligence of a two year old and the speaking capabilities of a three year old. At age two, their intelligence in that of a four year old. At five, it is six years. Seven, is an eight year old, at age eight they have the intelligence of a nine year old. Then at age ten their intelligence falls back in line with normal human rates. note from writer: I swear, not a plot device, just how it works in this forest! Anyways, because of this, they could already play simple games, like Celery and Carrots. In this game, there was a flat stone, one side marked celery and the other carrot. One of the sibling would sit on top of a rock and flip the stone every time they counted to five. If it was on celery, they could hop as fast as they could to the rock. If it was on carrot, they had to stop. IT was simple, but loads of fun for these young rabbits! Peter, the largest, with gray and white fur, was the bunny in charge of the stone this time, and he was watching closely at who would win. Ama(a pure white with black ears who loved blue skies), Stejo(a brown with gray spots and a largeish nose who would watch ants) and Dandy(a bright yellowish tan rabbit who had a leaf collection) where, for some reason, where in the rear. Some of the sisters where next. Cindy(a dark gray rabbit with yellow eyes who snapped sticks), Clover (a pinkish pale gray, know as lilac), and Clarisatan(an orange rabbit who loved the music birds would sing). For some reason, Fliver and Sarah had decided to name all the girls in the family with names that started with the letter C. Cera(a black and white rabbit who played in puddles), Corah(a dark grayish brown rabbit with hazel eyes who loved the color red) and Grasser( **a Castor rabbit, which is** brown over top, slate blue undercoat, with red in between, who loved to roll in grass) where next. Then Osow, John(a Chocolate brown rabbit who loved hopping on logs),Cteph(a silver rabbit who liked rivers), Care(a brown red rabbit who liked to sun bathe), Braxton, and Haire were next, while Clover was in the front. As soon as Peter fliped the rock and it landed on celery, Clover gathered and her strength as she went for the rock.

"Ha, ha, I finally win!" yelled Clover, as she bounded up to the rock. She had golden fur and was kind of small. Because of this, she was kinda like her mom, trying to prove herself from a young age.

"Ah, good job Clover!" said Osow, her black and tan brother. Then he noticed that clover suddenly looked sad, "what is wrong?"

"Diwd you guys let me win?" she asked.

"What?" asked Braxton, a pure white bunny rabbit with one blue and one red eye.

"You diwd, diwd'nt you? You guys let me win" Clover asked again.

"Yes, we did." Said Cindy after a pause. Cindy looked very sad at this news. Everyone could tell she was wondering if she would ever be able to do things on her own. Then, with a look of determination, she looked over to what was known as the large rock. It was at least as high as all of the kids staked on top of each other. Their parents told had told them not to climb it, but Clover though if she did, her siblings would let her do things without their help. Not saying a word, she dashed to the rock and started to climb it before anyone could stop her.

"Wait, no!" yelled Harrie, hopping after her as fast as he could. By the time he reached the rock, his sister was already half way up. "Get down from there, you will fall!"

"I'm fine!" said Clover as she made her way to the top. Once there, she said "Ok, lets keep playing!" hoping in excitement. However, as she did this, she started to slip and fall toward some sharp rocks.

"NOOOOOO!", yelled Harie as he jumped to push her away. He colied with Clover, and both of them fell way from the stones.

"Ouch. Oh, clover, are you all right?" asked Harie as he lept up.

"Yes, Hawrie." Said Clover, "thank you!"

"What is going on here?" Said their mother Sarah as she came into the clearing.

"Mom, you should have seen it. Clover climbed up the rock, and then she fell. But Harie saved her!" said Ama.

"What!? Is this true, Clover?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, mom." Said Clover in a timid voice.

"You are in big trouble. One week grounding for you. Now go back to the burrow. But before you do me a nuzzle, because I'm so glad you are ok." Said Sarah. After Clover did that, Sarah turned to Harie and said, "Well done, son. I am very found of you. Thank you for saving your sister."

"Your welcome, Mom." Harie said, felling really good. _I am glad for helping her I should do this more often. This is a big moment in my life._ Harie though as he also hoped back to the burrow.

123456789876543212345678987654321 Line break info:Rabbits are herbivores that feed by grazing on grass, forbs, and leafy weeds. In consequence, their diet contains large amounts of cellulose, which is hard to digest. Rabbits solve this problem via a form of hindgut fermentation. They pass two distinct types of feces: hard droppings and soft black viscous pellets, the latter of which are known as caecotrophs and are immediately eaten (a behaviour known as _coprophagy_ ).

Three weeks before their 2nd birthday, another thing happened to Harie and his siblings that shaped their lives forever. It was a sunny afternoon and all the nearly two year old rabbits were playing in a field. As they were playing, a certain nine year old larger rabbit with black whops came over. For whatever reason, he had a chip on his shoulder (some of the younger rabbits said he was dropped on his head when he was young.) Because of this mean streak, he liked to pick on younger rabbits. Today was no different as he made his way over to the young rabbits playing.

"Well, well, look whos playing kid games today." He sneered.

"Shuwt up, Scor.", said Harrie.

"Oh look whose talking, small fry." Said Scor.

"Hey, don't be mean to my brother." Said Braxton.

"Hey, you are right. I should make fun of you, because you are a freak." Said Scor.

"Freak, what does that mean?" asked Cindy.

"It means you are weird, ugly and stupid. It means nobody likes you. After all, you don't even have matching eyes. One blue and one red? That is what I call a freak for sure!" said Scor.

"You think I am a … freak?" asked Braxton.

"Nope, I know you are a freak!" said Scor as he laughed hysterically.

"I'm a freak." Said Braxton as he started to cry. He turned and started to hop away as fast as he could go.

"Wait, Braxton, don't go." Harie called after him, then started chasing Braxton.

"You are mean!" yelled Clover as she and the rest of the sibling started to follow him.

Harie was a head of his siblings as he hopped around a rock and stumbled in to Braxton. "Oomph." Mumbled Harie. As this happened, Clover and the rest of the siblings showed up.

"Braxton, are you ok?" asked Clover.

"sniff. No, I am not. I am a freak with stupid eyes."

"No you don't." said Harie.

"You just say that because you are my brother." Said Braxton

"That's not true. I really do think you are not a freak." Said Harie.

"sniff. Sure, just…leave me alone!" said Braxton. He siblings were at a lost, not knowing how to make him feel better. It was at this moment that they suddenly heard a bois\ce calling out saying "Hello, is someone there? I heard crying. " This startled the kids. What surprised them even more was what they saw come out from behind a tree. It was a creature they had never seen before or even heard about. It was much taller than them, with a white, smooth pelt, some hair on his (it sounded like a him) head, and was walking on two legs. It also seemed to have stuff on its body.

"Oh, hello." He said.

"What, what are you?" asked Clover.

"Well, I'm a human." Said the man.

"What is all that stuff you have on your body?" asked Stejo.

"These are called clothes. They keep me warm." He said.

"Cool!" said Harie.

"Thank you. Now, is everyone all right? I heard crying over here." Said the human.

"Oh, that is our brother, Braxton over there." Said Harie as he pointed his left paw to Braxton. "Some rabbit was mean to him. "

"Ahh, I see." Replied the man as he walked over to Braxton. The man then sat down next to him. "Hello, friend. Are you all right?" asked the man with voice full of warmth and kindness. The siblings felt safe with him, and all gathered around him.

"sniff. No, I am not. I'm a freak." Said Braxton, a new flood of tears streaming down his fur.

"Now there. Who told you that?" asked the man.

"A rabbit named Scor. He said I'm a freak because my eyes are not the same colors."

"Oh, no friend. That is the farthest from the truth as he could go. I think your eyes are great. They make you special, like all of us are."

"It does?" asked Braxton.

"Oh yes. All of us are special just the way we are."

"Wait, everyone?" asked Harie.

"That's right, everyone." Said the man with a smile. "And we should like people for who they are. In fact there is a song I would like to sing for. Is that alright?" The rabbits nodded yes, and the man started to sing.

"It's you I like, it's not eyes or hair. It's not your things or tail…" As the man sang, the rabbits felt like the man really did like them for who they were. _I like him too_ thought Harie.

After the man finished, Braxton looked up at him and said "Thank you, friend."

"Your welcome, neighbor. Just remember that you are special. And that you have loving brothers and sisters that care for you." Said the man, touching Braxton's pink nose, causing Braxton to giggle.

"Excuse me, but was is a … neighbor?" asked Harie.

"A neighbor is someone who lives by you. Also, a good friend is a neighbor, no matter where they are."

"Hey, I like that." Said Claris.

"Kids, where are you?" came a voice.

"oh, that's our mom. We better go know, it's time for dinner." Said Clover.

"That's OK. We need to follow our mom and dads. They love us a lot too." Said the man. The rabbits started to turn and go when Harie turned around and asked "What is your name, neighbor?"

"My name is Mister Rogers." He said.

"Ok, goodbye, Mister Rogers." Called all the rabbits.

"Good bye, neighbors!" said the man as he got up and walked the other way.

As the rabbits hoped away, Haries said, "I really like Mister Rogers."

"Yeah, he is my new hero." Said Clover. "I want to be nice just like him.

"I think all of us want to be nice like him." Said Braxton

"Yep, just like Mister Rogers." Said Harie.

 **Writer's note: Thank you Ndigglo and Phatpoodle for the review. And yes, Mr. Rogers came to the forest. How he got there, I'm not sure, but it will a big moment in their siblings lives.**

 **And remember, when the red lights are on and the stop sign is out on a school bus, DO NOT PASS! It is against the law, and you could kill many children by doing so. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 Time to go!

The day had finally come for the animals to gather for the "Blessing of the young"(sometime nicknamed "baby blessing") where all animals that are two years old that year are brought together to bless them and officially welcome them to the forest. Here the two year old animals would meet the other species for the first time, friendships would be forged, and such. This was done at the main gathering place in the middle of the forrest, used only for such special occasions. And Harie and his siblings were excited, for this would be their year. He could not wait to see the other animals his parents had told him about, such as wolves, mice and unicorns. _I hope I make lots of friends!_ thought Harie.

"Harie, are you ready to go?" came the voice of his father over the noise of his siblings.

"Yes!" the young rabbit leaped in the air for joy. He hopped over to his sister

Clover and the two hoped with the family out of the burrow and to places never before seen by the children.

"Now, stay close kids. This forest if full of hidden places and deep magic. We don't want anyone to get lost." said Sarah.

"Yes mom!" came the collective reply. Harie then turned to Clover. "So, Clover, what animal are you most excited to see today?"

"I really want to see a Unicorn. An animal that has a horn that can heal? How cool is that? And the way mom and dad describe them, they must look cool."

"Nice. I want to see a wolf the most. They sound tough. I also love to hear their howls at night."

"Really, I would like to see a Dragon." said Peter, on of Harie and Clover's brother.

"Dragon, what is that?" asked Clover.

"Dad told me about them once. They look like big lizards with wings and that can breathe fire. Crazy, huh? Of course, there are no dragons in the forest, but maybe one might visit. Dad said it has happened before!" said Peter.

"Aren't you afraid it would breath fire on you?" asked Clover in a slightly timid voice.

"No, I am a tough rabbit!", replied Peter, who puffed out his chest in pride.

"Please, you get scared of lighting!" said Harie.

"Uh-uh! I love lightning!" retorted Peter, right as he tripped in a root, screaming and falling on his face. All of his siblings burst out laughing.

"Yep, you would do fine with a Dragon!" Harie giggled as he hopped on top of Peter.

"Get off of me!" yelled Peter, using his hind legs to push Harie off. Harie was expecting this, however, and instead of landing in a heap, he landed on his paws.

"Showoff." Peter mumbled.

"Ok, were are here." Said Fliver. Up a head was was a mas wall of trees and vines with berrys on them. Directly up the path there was a tunnel just the right size for rabbits. "Follow single file."

Harrie raced to be the first one in line after his dad. He could hardly contain himself ans he entered the tunnel. When they came out on the other side, Harrie's jaw dropped. The main gathering place was amazing. Grass and flowers of many colors covered the place. Here and there were stone tables of many sizes for the different animals. A stream ran through the middle, twisting its way around small hills. And far off at the center was a stage made of stone and wood. There, many animals were already gathering.\note from writer: the main gathering place is about the size of fifteen American football fields./

"Oh, look, a unicorn." Said Clover as she hopped down the trail.

"Hey, is that a Kneazle?" asked Braxton to this dad, pointing at an animal.

"Yes son, that is. In fact, he is a friend of mine named Felid. You should meet his kids soon." Replied Fliver. "Now hurry up, it still takes a while to get to the center."

They soon arrived at the rabbits designated area by the stage (Greyback and Pipy were already there with their kids). Harie looked around in awe at all the other animals. Kneazles, rabbits, wolves, unicorns, squirrels, salamanders, and many other animals that his parents had described to him were all over. As he looked around, he heard a roar from over his head, and looking up he saw a large red beast the size of twelve wolves with a smaller blue one fly down and land, blowing up dust as they did. Harie felt a excited jab from Peter, who said "Harie, look! Dragons!" _Wow, they are big!_ thought Harie. As soon as the two Dragons got comfortable, a brown and white unicorn stood up on the stood up on the stage, waiting for the crowd to calm down.

"Welcome, on and all, to this year's "Blessing of the young." I know this takes a while, so lets get right to it. As you know, we always start these with a song. Titan, would you please come up and least us in the song 'In our lovely Bestia', please?" said the unicorn. Titan nodded, and then walked up on to the stage. Turning around, he started swinging his tail in a rhythm as the animals started to sing.

"In our lovely Bestia, were the animals have met, there's a multitude of children all around. They are innocent and brave, they have special souls to save…"

After the song, the Unicorn came up again and said, "Now, on to the blessing! Please welcome the great sage." As he said this, a very old Unicorn stood came up to the stage. Clearing his horse voice, the great sage said, "We will no call up the children one be one!"

After going through the Kneazles and Unocorns, it was th rabbits turn. Harrie waited patiently until his name was called. Bounding up the white stone stairs, the young rabbit, jumped over to the great sage, and bowed his head. The great sage the touched his horn to Haries head and said, "From this moment on, this rabbit will be known by the records of Bestia as Harie. Young one, you are very unique. You shall do many great things and go on many adventures. Many lives will be blessed by your spirit. Rise up to these challenges and you will bring great hope to many!" The great sage then lifted his horn of Harie's furry head, and Harie jumped off the stage.

151350455454389289260409qwreqwerqweradkjakdgjalksdjg;lkajdg;lkasdj;jsd;glkhds;lkghd;slkgh;sdlkgh

After the closing song, it was time for the festivities and for the young animals to start meeting new friends. Harie and his siblings followed his parents as they introduced them to the kids of Fliver's friends. For Titan, they met his and his wife's three sons, Alphi, Alpho, and Alphu. Next, they met Felid and Miny's kits, Grober, Bobo, Kat and Kit. All these animals became fast friends. AS they started to play, an uncorn named Uno came over to see if he could be a friend, and also two squirrels name Chip and Chunk. Soon they started playing tag and having a great time.

"Well, look who it is. The chump gang. Still playing your little games with your little new friends." Came a voice. Harie turned around to see Scor with his two henchmen he had with him now, Crat and Gol. "What are you doing here, Scor?" asked Haire.

"I came here to see my three two year old sisters. These things are boring as always, so I decided to have some fun with you guys. Or should I say, make fun of you! Scor said.

"Hey, why do you hawe to be so mwean?" asked Alphi. For those of you who don't know, Alphi, a full white wolf cub, spoke with a heavy lisp, something he was sensitive too.

"Whoo, is that a lisp I heawr?" asked Scor, turning of Alphi, "Wow, that is pathetic. Wook awt mwe, I cawn't spweak!"

"Hey, you leave my brother alone!" growled Alpho, a black wolf cub with fearce loyalty to his family.

"Ow, pwease, what awe you going to do? Give the weird freak a new mouth?" asked Scor.

"Hey, don't you call him a freak!" yelled Harrie.

"Yeah, that is mean. I may have only know him for a day, but that means you still can't be mean to my new friend!" yelled the Squirl Chuck.

"Yes we can, right guys? WE can call the freak weird as much as we want. It is what you are allowed to do when you are not a freak, like us." Said Gol.

"Oooh, nice one." Said Scor.

"You think I'm a fweak and that I'm weird?" asked Alphi, already knowing what the word ment.

"Duh, of course we do." Said Scor with a sneer, causing Crat and Gol to start laughing. Tears started to well up in Alphi. He then turned and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him toward the wolf tunnel.

"Wait!" yelled Harie, Alpho, Alphu and Kat as they started to run and hop after Alphi, followed closely by their siblings and new friends. Unfortunately, he had a huge head start, and he was already through the tunnel by the time they got near him.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Harie, Alpho, Kat, Clover and the others finnaly found Alphi next to a tree deep in the forrest of the beaten path, sobbing uncontrollably, muttering 'I'm a freak' over and over again.

"Alphi, there you are! Are you ok?" asked Alpho.

"No, leave mwe alone! Eweryone hates mwe! I'm a fweak. I can't ewen tawlk wight!" said Alphi between sobs.

"WE don't hate you! We are family!" said Alphu.

"Yeah, and we are friends!" said Harie

"Sure…" said Alphi.

"No we really mean it!" said Harie, looking a little lost at what to do. All of a sudden, an idea crossed his mind, and he turned to his sibblings. "Hey, let's do what Mister Rogers did!"

"Harie, that is a great idea!" said Cindy, ready to try it.

"Mister Rogers, who is that?" asked Uno.

"Mister Rogers is a neighbor of ours who helped us a while back when Scor picked on Braxton. HE told us how everyone is special, just the way we are." Said Cindy

"Yep, that is exactly what he said." Remarked Harie.

"Really? How does he know that?" asked Alphu.

"Because he is a very smart and nice human." Said Haire.

"A human? I've heard of those from my dad!" said Grober, "They are tall and walk on two legs. But I though humans can't come into the forest?"

"Well, he was here and he even taught us a song to make us feel better." Said Ama. He then walked over to Alphi, who was still crying and with the rest of his sibblings started singing "It's you I like" After singing it once, the rest of the animals joined in, singing the song to Alphi.

When they were done, Alphi said, "Do you weally mean it?"

"Yes, Alphi, we really do." Said everyone.

"Thanks guys." Said Alphi.

"Your welcome, now lets head back before our parents get too scarred that we are gone." Said Harie. The other animals agreed, all turning around and walking away.

Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind that blew Harrie off his paws, while at the same time three flashes of light blinded him and an odd squeal caused everyone with sensitive ears to groan in pain. When the sudden theatrics were over, the animals turned around to see… something they could not explain. This things they saw was silver and shiny with black wheel looking things holding it up. Aprehensivley, the walked toward it, when out of know were a door type things opend from the side and, to Harris and his siblings surprise, a human man came out of it. This human was different from mister Rogers, as his hair was white and his clothes were different. He also looked bewildered, turning his head this way and that, trying to decide where he was.

"Harry, is that a human? Is that Mister Rogers?" asked Kat.

"That is a human, but it is not Mister Rogers." Said Harie.

"Hi, do you know Mister Rogers?" asked Clover. To this the human looked directly at the animals and jumped back.

"Great Scott! Did that rabbit just talk?" said the shocked man.

"Um, yes." Said Harie.

"Another one! Another rabbit just spoke. I must have hit my head! Or maybe I got hit by some temporal anomaly. Yes that could be it! I must be dreaming!"

"Dreaming? But we are awake!" said Uno.

"Great Scott! A unicorn, now I know I must be dreaming!" said the man. "Here let me check!" The man then reached into the thing and grabbed a thing that loked like a small book. "I'll just check this 1981 Delorean owner's manual." The man opened up the book, read a page, closed it, then read the page again. AS he read it the second time, his face grew serious. "It is the same. That means I am awake! But then, were am I that there could be talking animals, and unicorns."

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Harie.

"Well, my young rabbit, I think I am. Do you know where I am?" asked the man.

"You are in "Bestia Magical. A place of magic. And animals" pipped in Peter.

"Magic, you say? Well, I guess if you can talk then you must have something going on." Said the man.

"So what is you name? And what is the thing you came out of?" asked Kat.

"Well, my name is Emmet Brown, but most people call me 'Doc' Brown. AS for the thing I came out of, it is called a car." Said Doc.

"What is a car?" asked Fugal, wanting to know badly.

"Well, a car is something humans use to get around in fast. This car, however I have mortified to travel through time and space. With it, I can go anywhere in time, wither in the past or future." Said Doc.

"Wow, that is hard to do with magic I've heard!" said Ama.

"Really, you cant time travel with magic?" asked Doc, intrigued.

"Yes, but it is hard. Is it hard for you?"

"No, not really." Said Doc.

"Cool, I would love to see what it would be like to travel through time!" said Ama

"Yeah, me too!" said Harrie. "Doc, could we travel through time with you, please?"

"Uh, well…"

"Oh, yes, that would be awesome!" said Grober.

"I…"

"Please, Doc, please?" asked Alphu.

"Well, alright, how about you all hop in the Delorean, and let's go." Said the Doc. All the animals followed him as he went around and opened the passenger door. The animals all hoped in into the back seats and front passenger seat. \note from author: This is the rebuilt Delorean from the animated series which had a back seat./ After the last animal hopped in (it was Harie, so he literally hopped in), Doc closed the door, walked around to the driver's side, and got in himself, starting up the engine. "So, when shall we go?" asked Doc

"Where do you want to go? We have no idea." Said Ama.

"Well, how about back to the future?" asked Doc.

"Yay!" came the collective cry from the kids.

"Ok, lets go! And prepare for temporal displacement."

To be continued

 **Writers Note: Sorry, this chapter was kinda rushed. Happy Back to the Future Day!**


	5. Chapter 5 A new friend!

Chapter 5

(bang, bang ,wosh!)

"What was that, Doc?" ask Ama

"Well, my young rabbit friend, that was temporal displacement, or going through time" said Doc as he hit the brake pedal, bringing the Delorean to a stop.

"So, we really just travelled through time? Awesome!" exclaimed Ama, hopping up and down.

"Where are we, Doc?" asked Harie, intrigued.

"You mean when are we? To be precise, we are in October 21, 2015?" said Doc, looking at the readout.

"Wow!" gasped the young animals.

"Yep, and we should still be some were in your forest. Do you by chance know what section of the forest we are in?" asked Doc.

"Well, it doesn't look like anywhere near the rabbit's burrows." Said Harie thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and it this is not were the unicorn or kneazle area." Said Kat.

"Well, maybe we are in a different area? Oooh, what if it is one that has not been seen yet?" asked Peter excitedly. Peter had always been an explorer.

"Well, who wants to explore then?" asked Doc.

"OH, oh, me! I love exploration!" said Peter. It is true, he really did love exploration. For example, while Ama would get books from the forest library (yes, they can go and check out books) of stories of magic and time travel, Peter would get books full of tales of explorers trekking trough dangerous terrain to find the treasure. These he would always insist he mom would read when it was be time or reading time. When his mom would read his books, he would hop right next to his mom, listening intently to every word. Everyone else nodded their head yes, and so off they went through the unfamiliar forest.

081214161819mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

After about two minutes of walking, Harie noticed something odd about the forest. While it was true the wind blew the same and the sun and the sky looked just like they always did, everything else looked different and out of place. Take the trees, for example. At home, Haire was used to seeing apples or pears in trees. Here, he and his friends saw berries unlike any they had ever seen. Some were round and yellow, with green circles on them. Others were blue with little dents in them. Harie even saw a tree with red fruit that was covered in spikes. _Are we even in "Bestia Magicala?"_ he wondered.

"Vuuuuuu..."

"Hey, what was that noise?" asked Kat (Kneazles have good hearing, fyi)

"What noise?" asked Doc Brown, who was interested in a tree with the spiky red fruit on it.

"Vuuulll..."

"Hey I here it too!" said Harie, straining his large bunny ears.

"Me to! Is that, moaning?" asked Uno.

"Your right, Uno! And I think it is coming in that direction! Hurry, follow me!" said Harie, who then bounded to right of the berry tree through the undergrowth, his siblings and friends right behind him. Doc, noticing the animals leaving, turned and ran after them.

After about a minute of hopping, running or trotting, Harie and the rest came upon a scene near a stream that was shocking to say the least. In front of them was an animal not know to them, lying on the ground in pain. First off this, animal, looked like a fox. It was redish, with large mass of curley hair on its head. Even stranger was the animals tails. Instead of one, or even two, the fox like thing had six tails. None of them had ever seen a six tailed animal. Harie was a bit scarred at first, but he quickly put those ideas out of his thoughts when he saw the cuts and bruises covering the animal. Thinking only of the time he saved his sister and the want to help, he rushed over to the beast, soon followed by everyone else.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Harie as he come up next to the animal.

"Vuuuuuul..."

"Is it alright, Harie?" asked Clover.

"Great Scott..." said the Doc, looking at the animal.

"Not sure, Clover." said Harie, worry filling his voice. "Are you ok?" he asked the animal again.

"...water..." said the animal. As soon as it said this, Harie rushed from the group to the river. Finding a large leaf, Harie stood on his hind legs and held the leaf between his two front paws. Then after dipping the leaf in the river and getting some water, he carefully came back to the beast, and poured the water into its mouth.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked

"...Pokemon Center...please take..."

"Pokemon Center?" wondered Doc aloud.

"...that way...hurry..." said the animal, pointing east, the fainting again.

"Quickly, back to the car!"yelled Harry.

"Wait, how will we carry it?" asked Alphu.

"Don't worry kids, I'll carry it." said Doc as he bent down in the grass and picked up the creature in both hands. He then started racing back to the Delorean with the kids.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

After getting back into the Delorean, Doc started it up and headed east down the dirt road. Harie, he service nature really kicking in, sat by the creature the entire time, trying to dap up blood with a cloth the Doc had given him. Ten minutes later, they past a green and white sign, proudly proclaiming in big letters "Welcome to Viridian City!"

"Harie, look out the window! You will not believe this!" said Alphu. Harie then looked up from the creature, jumped on the dash to get a better view, and gasped in amazement. He had never seen a place like it! There, surrounding them on all sides things made of stone or something, larger and taller than any tree Harie had ever seen. All around were humans, walking, talking, and eating. Along with the humans were many other creatures of all shapes and sizes. Some of them were taller than humans, some around his size. There were beasts of many colors, such as green, blue, red, yellow and grey. "Where are we?" Haire asked, "This can't be anywhere near the forest, right?"

"I don't think so, some of these animals would have come through the forest before and mom and dad would have told them about us." said Cindy.

"Wow, look at that!" yelled Alphi. Everyone turned to look out the driver's side window and saw what looked like an orange puppy with black stipes. What caused them to tell Doc to stop the car is what they saws the puppy doing. It was breathing fire.

Doc, with a look of great interest, flew open the door and ran up to a young girl that was next to the puppy thing. "What was that?!" he asked in astonishment to the now startled girl.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl, unsure of what to do.

"I mean, what was your dog doing?"

"Uh, I see a dog but my Growlithe was just doing a flame thrower." said the girl /note from author: there are a few dogs and cats in the Pokemon world, but not very many.\

"Great Scott, I have never seen anything like this! This, Growlith, what kind of animal is it?" asked Doc Brown.

"Uh, this is a Pokemon." said the girl, giving him a strange look. "Um, my mom told me not to talk to strange people, so I have to go." She then picked up the Growlithe and rushed down the sidewalk, away from the "strange person."

Doc, realizing he was overeager, walked back to the Delorean and started down the road again. "What happened, Doc?" asked Kat, curious.

"I have just learned three things, kids. One, we are in a place totally different from the forest you are from. Second, that thing is apparently called a Pokemon. And lastly, people will look at you really funny if you don't know what a Pokemon is." Doc replied, slightly embarrassed. The kids caught this and giggled a bit.

"Hey, what if this animal is also a Pokemon?" asked Alphi.

"If it is, then we better get it to the Poke Center quick. Just have to find it first." said Doc.

break in story, dun, dun, dun, dun.

"Nurse, nurse, we need help." yelled Doc as he ran into the Pokemon Center, which was a very odd building indeed. Hard to miss, actually. He was followed closely by the animals.

"Professor Oak, what happened to that Vulpix?" asked a woman behind the main desk.

"Uh, oak...Vulpix" said Doc, who then looked down at the animal in his arms, "Oh, uh, yes, the Vulpix. Uh, we found it in the forest like this and he needs help."

"Yes, he does. Chansey, please take to emergency room 3!" yelled the woman.

"OK, right away." said a large pink and white animal that came out from behind the front desk.

"Professor Oak, please have a seat over there." said the nurse pointing to some seats in a waiting room type are. She then followed the Pokemon in the emergency room.

"Doc, I'm going to stay by the door. I'm worried." said Harie.

"That's fine, Haire, we will just be over here." said the Doc, who then went over with the other animals to the waiting area.

It had been a long day sofa, and the kids, (minus Harie) soon all fell asleep in the chairs and floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Excuse me, Professor Oak? What are those Pokemon that you have here?"

"Huh?" said the Doc, looking up from a magazine he was reading. He noticed that here was a group of people in the waiting room, all looking at him.

"Yeah, what are those Pokemon? I have never seen any Pokemon like them." asked a skinny woman with black hair, pointing.

Doc looked around at what she was pointing at and realized it was the animals. "Well, uh, these are...uh"

Harie, hearing the conversation, decided to hop over and investigate. When he got to the waiting room, he jumped up on the table in front of all the people. "Wow, another one. What is this one called?"

"Well, this is called a rabbit." said the Doc.

"Really, and what about this one?" asked a tall man, pointing at Chip, who had just woken up and was climbing up on the table next to Harie.

"Well, that is a squirrel." said the Doc.

"What can they do?" asked a chubby little kid.

"Well, uh, um, the rabbit can hop high." Haire, thinking it would be fun to show off his hopping skills, built up as much power as he could in his hind legs, and let go, hopping up to a height of four feet. Coming back down, he took a bow, which had the people chuckling.

"That is awesome! What about the squirrel?" asked the little kid again. At the moment, Harie felt Chip climbing up his back. One he got to Harie's head, Chip then stood on his hind legs and tapped his Harie's head. Harie, getting the cue, the jumped again, this time with Chip balancing on his head. At the people clapped and cheered.

"Leave it to Professor Oak to find some awesome new Pokémon!" said the thin man.

"Wow, Professor Oak, you are a genius! I can't wait to get my first Pokemon from you!" said a little skinny boy.

"You are sure a great scientist!" said a woman.

"Well, I'm not really P..."

"Excuse me, this is a hospital! You are waking up the sleeping patients!" came the nurse in, looking mad and holding the Vulpix. The crowed sheepishly returned to their magazines, muttering appologies. Turning to the Doc, the nurse said, "Here, the Vulpix is fine. He is resting, but you can take him now." said the nurse.

"Uh, thank you. Alright, kids, lets go." said Doc.

"Where are we going." asked Harie, wiggling his nose.

"To this Professor Oak character. He sounds like he is a scientist, and maybe he can help us with the Vulpix." replied the Doc.

8888888888888888888889888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After going to a bank to look up in a phone book Proffesor Oaks address, Harie, the animals, Doc, and the vulpix got in the Delorean and soon arrived in the small town of Pallet. Harie, Clover and Ama were in the front seat holding the still sleeping Vupix in place. After a little driving around, Doc stopped the Delorean in front of a long staircase that led to an odd shaped house.

"Well, here it is, Professor Oak's laboratory, I believe." said Doc as he opened the door for the animals. After they all got out (with the vulpix on Uno's back) they walked up the long flight of stairs to the to the plain front door of Professor Oaks laboratory. Rapping on the door, Doc stood in the front of the group while Harie and the others stood behind him. After a few moments, they heard the sound of someone walking toward the door, followed by said door being flung open by a man that Harie assumed was Professor Oak. He was a man of medium height, with greyish hair neatly clipped, and a white thing on. _He looks nice_ __Harie thought.

"Oh, hello there." said the man.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Emmet Brown, are you Professor Oak?" asked Doc.

"Why yes, I am. May I help you with anything?"

"Yes, my friends and I need your help with this Vulpix here." said Doc, pointing to the Vulpic on Uno's back.

Professor Oaks eyes grew wide with astonishment at the sight of the young unicorn. "My goodness, what is that? It looks like a Ponyta without flames. But that horn is defiantly not from a Ponyta..." Proffesors Oaks eyes then moved onto the rest of the animals. "Are those, rabbits? They must be, there is no way they could be Buneary."

"Great Scott, you know what rabbits are? No one else seemed to know." said the Doc, suprised

"They are very rare, coming only from a very small island near the Unova region. Mostly only scientist have heard of them. But then what are these other creatures? I have never seen anything like them before." 

"Oh, well, there are animals, namely rabbits, wolves, kneazles, squirrels, and a unicorn." said the Doc, pointing at each group as he named them.

"Were did you get them from? Are you a scientist yourself?" asked the now intrigued Professor.

"Well, to answer your second question, yes, I am a scentist. As to your second question, that will take some time to explain."

"Well, would you like to come in, I have time." said Professor Oak, motioning for all of them to come in.

 **Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for the lateness. Going to try to do two fanfics at once. Also, time for the new 3 random facts of the day:**

 **1\. In 1969, Chevrolet Impalas had a "liquid tire chain" option. By pressing a button on the dash, an ammonia substance would be sprayed on the back wheels, making them stickier.**

 **2\. The first personal computer came out in 1971 and was called the Kenbak-1. It had no screen.**

 **3\. Utah is over 60% LDS.**


	6. Chapter 6 Jail Break!

Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter, Pokemon, or the Back to the Future series. I do own Lucario amibo and five copies of The Book of Mormon Another Testament of Jesus Christ, three of which I used on my mission.

"So, your telling me that you built a time machine in the year 1985?" asked Professor Oak, sitting back in his blue arm chair in his living room.

"That's right, I built this time machine out of a 1981 Delorean." said Doc proudly.

"Wait, what is a Delorean? I have never heard of a Delorean." asked Professor Oak.

"Well," said Doc "it is a kind of car made by the Delorean Motor Company in Ireland from 1981 to 1982."

"Right, anyways, you then say that after a many adventures, the Delorean was wreaked, but you built a new one. Then, some time later, you traveled to 1982 into a forest, filled with these animals that can talk, is that correct?" asked the Pokemon Professor, looking at the animals. He was still surprised from when Clover has said hi to him as they walked in the door.

"Yes, that is correct. The forest was located in England. I had not meant to go there, really, but something caused an interference with the space circuits, and I ended up there in the forest." replied the Doc.

"That's another thing. Ireland, England, I have never heard of these places before. Where are they located?" asked a curios Professor. "What region are they in?"

"Ah, yes, well, here is the thing. None of us have ever seen Pokemon, or heard of Kanto. So my theory is that we are in a different world than our own." said Doc Brown.

"Another world? How is that even possible?" asked Professor Oak as his eyes widened.

"Yeah! Another world! Where we learn magic!" said Haire, butting in.

"Magic, you say? Hmmm, what can you do with magic?" asked Professor Oak.

"Well, lots of things: travel through time, open doors, levitate things. I'm really like the time travel part." said Ama, hopping next to Harie.

"Sounds just like Pokemon magicians." said the Professor to himself. "Anyways, so you ended up in this forest, and met these kids. Then what happened?"

"Well, Doc told us about his car, and then we asked him if we could go for a ride in it."said Harie, his nose twitching. "We all go in, and then we traveled to some forest in this world."

"Yeah, then, as we were exploring the forest, I heard moaning."said Kat with pride at his Kneazle ears. "I then told everyone else, and we went to see what it was."

"So, is that when you found the Vulpix?" asked Professor Oak, pointing to the floor were the Vulpix lay sleeping.

"Yes, that is correct." said Doc Brown "It then told us to go to the Pokemon Center in Veridian City. It was hard to do, because we had no idea what a Pokemon Center was or were the city of Veridian was. But we did find it."

"The what happened?"asked the Professor.

"Wait, can I tell this part?" asked Clover, hopping up and down.

"Uh, sure." said Doc Brown.

"Well, after getting into the Pokemon center and got this Vulpix healed, we found out about you, Professor, and came here." said Clover.

"Well, that about raps it up!" said Doc, "Now we just need this Vulpix to wake up to tell us what happened to it!"

"Mmuh, who is there!?" came a voice from the floor.

"Guys, he is waking up!" said Harie from the floor next to the Vulpix.

"Huh, who are you? What are you? And were am I?" asked the Vulpix, looking at Harie.

"Oh, I'm Harie! I'm a rabbit! And you are at Professor Oaks lab!" replied Harie happily. "Who are you?"

"Well, I..." started the Vulpix.

"Oh, and please tell us how you got into the middle of a forest beaten up." said Professor Oak.

"My name is Blaze, and I'm a Vulpix. I was hatched two years ago in a forest in the Hoenn Region. When I was born, nobody was there to take care of me. I think I was abandoned by my parents." said Blaze, sniffling at the though.

"Wait, what does abandoned mean?" asked a confused Alphi.

"It means than she was left on her own with no one to take care of her, No parents, no friends, and nobody." said Doc Brown.

"What?! That is not nice! How could anybody do that?" squeaked Clover in shock.

"I'm afraid that sometimes that happens. The parents could have dies, or they could have just not wanted a kid. It is a very sad thing." said Professor Oak, closing his eyes.

"Oh, Blaze, I'm so sorry!" said Clover, hopping over to Blaze and nuzzling him while tears started to spill down her face. "To have no parents, that's just awful!"

"Thanks. I wish I had a mom and dad. That would be great." said Blaze, sniffling again.

"So, anyways, what happened after you hatched?" asked Uno.

"Well, when I first hatched, I did not have a clue as what to do, so I just wandered. Through trial and error, and instinct, I figured out how to fend for myself and how to get food. I did have a couple run in's with bigger Pokemon, but after much training, I got much tougher and could get the better of them. I soon found out, after all the wandering, I liked to wander, or as I later learned, explore. Exploring took me to new and exciting places. I saw many of the sights of the Hoenn region, such as Mt. Chimney and Lilicove City. During these explorations, I was near Twinleaf town when I found an Eevee around my age. I had heard of Eevees before, but I was told they were brown, and this one was nearly white in color. I asked him why he was white and where were his parents. He said that his parents had been killed..." said Blaze.

"Killed?!" asked Harie, sitting up.

"Yes, killed. He told me to let him tell others, so I won't tell you why. But it is sad. Well, after we met, we both found that we liked exploring and so we became fast friend. Then, about three months ago, because of our good friendship, and the fact that he had learned the attack baby-doll eyes, he evolved into a Sylveon. Then a month ago, Seny, thats his name, and I wanted to see more than just Hoenn. So we got on a boat and came to this region, which we learned was Kanto. Here we kept exploring, and today we had just made it to the Viridian Forest. That is when it went bad. As we were walking through the forest, five humans came out from behind bushes. Each one had on black clotths with a red letter R on them. 'A shiny Sylveon? Those are very rare and would make an excellent gift for the boss' one said. Immediately, each one called out there Pokemon and fought us. Now, we are strong, but even we could not fend off that many Pokemon. Suddenly, one came and hit me with a bad and busied me. It hurt, alot. 'Forget the Vulpix, grab the Sylveon.' said one. They then shot something at HIM and he fainted. I tried to fight them back, but they through me against a tree and left me to pass out. Next thing I remember is wakeing up here surrounded by all of you guys." said Blaze, sniffling again and bending his head down "I don't know where he is."

"Wait a minute" said Professor Oak, stroking his chin "did you say that these people had red R's on their clothes?"

"Yes, does that mean something?" asked Blaze, looking hopefully at the old man.

"It means your friend is in more trouble than you realize. When you were in Hoenn, did you ever hear of Team Magma or Team Aqua?"

"Yeah, I remember hearing about them." said Blaze "They were evil teams that stole Pokemon."

"Well, the people you saw today were the Kanto version of them. They are known as Team Rocket, a team know for absolute cruelty to Pokemon they captures. Unlike Team Magma, Aqua or the others, who have some idea on making the world a better place, Team Rocket just want to rule the world." said Professor Oak.

"What? Then what am I doing here then? Seny is in trouble and I need to help him!" yelled Blaze., jumping to his paws.

"Wait, you can't go there alone. It is much too dangerous. They would capture you and do horrible experiments to you." said Professor Oak.

"Then can you go with me?" asked Blaze, swishing his six tails.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I'm too well recognized by people and I too would also get captured." said Professor Oak to the Vulpix who looked like all hope was lost.

"Hey, don't worry! We will help you!" said Harry as he hopped over to Blaze and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Huh?" asked Professor Oak.

"Yeah, we will help you! A neighbor always helps a neighbor!" said Ama and Clover, also hopping over to the Vulpix. "Right firends?" A bunch of yesses and yeps was the reply.

"Absolutely not! Do you have any idea at what you think you are going to do? Team Rocket is an evil organization that could kill you. You are much too young. Maybe if you were ten you could go, but no now."

"Ten? What do you mean if you were ten?" asked a suddenly suspicious Doc Brown.

"Well, err, nothing important." said Professor Oak, darting around the question "Anyways, you don't even know where Team Rockets Headquarters are!"

"So?" asked Harie, looking the at the Professor straight in the eye, "We are supposed to help others. It's what Mister Rogers would do, becaue it is the right thing to do, and it is what we are going to do." said Harie firmly, thumping his back right paw.

"Do you all want to go?" asked Professor Oak, looking at the animals one by one.

"It's just like Harie said, sir. It is the right thing to do!" said Alphu, who then gave howl of excitement.

"Well, I still think you are naïve to do this, but if you want to help Blaze resuce his friend, you will need help and a plan." said Professor Oak as he got up to go get a computer.

"You guys would really do this for me? But you don't even know me." said Blaze.

"That's ok, we are neighbors, and that means we will help you no matter what." said Clover, hugging the Vulpix.

"Thanks."

Line break info: "According to Rowling, Harry is strongly guided by his own conscience, and has a keen feeling of what is right and wrong. Having "very limited access to truly caring adults", Rowling said, Harry "is forced to make his own decisions from an early age on."[28]" wikipedia

Doc brown was nervous, Harie could tell. Doc had been sweating and tapping his fingures on the steering wheel of the car as the Delorean traveled down a dirt road in a dark forest toward Team Rocket's headquarters. _That's just like when dad thumps his right back paw over and over againg when he is worried about if one of us has gotten lost._

"Doc, are you alright?" asked Harie from the front passenger seat of the Delorean. Clover, Blaze and this time Grober were up front with him.

"Just a little. What we are going to do is not going to be easy and it will be dangourus." replied Doc Brown.

Harie thought about yesterday at the Professors house. The plan had been interesting, and Professor Oak and Doc Brown had been worried even then. What they had come up with was this: Doc Brown was going to pretend to be a scientist working for Team Rocket. He was to disguise himself (a neighbor of Oak who was quick with a needle sewed him a lab coat with the letter "R" on it) and pretend that he was bringing the boss unkown, rare Pokemon, namely Harie and Uno. The others were going to sneek in inside a Trainer's bag (Doc was surprised at how they could hold so much "It's like Marie Poppins bag!") After he got in, they were supposed to take a vent (Haire and the gang had to be told what a vent was first) to the area were they keep captuered Pokemon. After they got Seny out, they were to follow the vent back to Doc Brown and leave. In all honesty, it sounded simple to Harry.

"Don't worry, Doc, we will be fine. What could happen?" asked Kat from the back seat.

"Oh the innocence of a child." said Doc as he parked the old car behind a tree about a mile away and shut the engine off. "Well, let's go. Everyone going in the Trainer's bag, get in now." Everyone except Harie and Uno jumped in, and then Haire, Uno, and Doc started the one mile walk to the headquarters of Team Rocket.

Line break info:The Continental Mark II had power steering, power brakes, power windows, power seats, power vent windows, and a tachometer.[1] The vanes on the wheel covers were individually bolted inside the frame of the cover. It sported a high greenhouse and a wraparound windscreen. Fueling was accomplished via a swingaway left taillight. The Continental Mark II had only one option, air conditioning, for $595.[1] Cars with A/C had different body parts.[5] wikipedia

"State your buisness." said a Team Rocket guard dressed in black.

"I'm E. Jones, and I here to see the boss to give him these rare Pokemon." said Doc Brown, motioning his had toward Uno and Harie.

"Wow, I've never seen...I mean, ID please." said the guard, flustering.

"Here you go" said Doc, handing the fake ID badge another one of Professor Oaks neighbors gave him to infiltrate Team Rocket. The guard looked at it, checked the photo, and handed it back to Doc.

"Everything seams in order, please enter."

"Thank you." said the Doc, huring in side the large steel doors the guard had opened. Inside the front was a typical large, carpeted waiting area filled with cloth couches, padded chairs, end tables with magazines on everything from Pokemon health to local news, and a few TVs on the walls. Infact, the only thing that gave it away for being an evil organization was the large letter "R" on the wall and a few Team Rocket grunts milling around.

"So, Doc, what do we do now?" whipered Harie, wanting to hurry so they could save Seny.

"Well acording to this map another one of Professor Oak's neighbors gave us, we need to go down a flight of stairs to the level below us. The you guys need to get in a vent near the stair well, and follow it to the room on the same level to the cells were they keep the Pokemon the've captuered. Once there, you will need to get him out and come meet me." replied Doc Brown.

"Ok, well, let's hurry. These people are giving me weird looks" said Uno. The three of them then hurried down a side hall to the stairs. Entering the stark stairwell (sense when have you seen a stairwell in a building that was not just cement and flurecent lights) they headed on flight down and found the vent they were looking for.

"You guys be carefull." said Doc Brown as he helped the animals out the the Trainer's bag, "I don't want to loose any of you."

"Don't worry, we will be alright." said Peter, excited to explore.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Seny again." exclaimed Blaze.

"Are you ready to go? Here is the map. Just follow this line like we told you to." said Doc.

"Don't worry we will be fine." said Haire as he entered the vent, followed by the rest of the animals.

Once inside the vent, the animals and the Pokemon started down the way they were told. "Boy, this metal vent thing sounds strange to walk on." mentioned Cindy after awhile.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." replied Harie, jumping up and down on the metal vent.

"I think it sounds kid of cool." said Chip as he scurried along. "I just wish mine sounded like yours. I'm just too small."

"Don't worry, I'll do mine double to make up for yours." said Grasser, the grey and black rabbit hopping really fast to make the noise louder.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Chip.

"Hey guys, I think this is it!" said Peter as they came to another vent cover and looking at the map "Yep, this is it! Now how do we open this?"

"I'll do it!" said Dandy. He, out of all the siblings, had the straongest legs, and when he his the cover with them, the cover flew off. "See, I told you!"

"Awesome! Now let's go find Seny!" said Cindy. The animals (and one Pokemon) raced out of the vent into a bright room filled with twenty large cells, ten on the right and ten on the left. Directly in front of them was a white door with a lock and a window. The floor was cold to the touch and smooth as the animals ran around looking for Seny.

It was Alphu who found him, off in a corner of one of the cells, a few spots of dried blood on his blue pelt. "Hey everyone, I found him!" shouted Alphu, pride filling his voice.

"What are you?" asked the Sylveon from the confines of it's cell, looking up from were he was wit hhis big blue eyes.

"Seny, is that you? It is you!" said Blaze as the Vulpix came over to the cell were his friend was.

"Blaze? Blaze, it's you! I'm so glad to see you!" said the Sylveon joyfully, energy seeming to come back to him at the sight of his friend, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

""I'm here to rescue you! As to how I got here, I've made some new friends of neighbors, that helped me." replied Blaze, who motioned his tail at his new friends.

"Hi, I'm Clover!" said Clover cheerfully.

"Uh, hi, I'm Seny. Nice to, uh, meet you guys." said Seny.

"Can we take care of introductions later? Doc Brown said we had to hurry." said Kat.

"Well, let's try the lock." said Harie. "Um, how do we do that?"

"Well, you need a key to open locks." said Ama.

"Right, so were do we get the key?" asked Harie.

"The only key I know off is had by a scientist, and he went to lunch, so he is no were near here." said Seny, he head drooping.

"Well, we can't give up." replied Harie

"Wait, what if I try my flamethrower?" askd Blaze, as he opened his mouth to fire said attack.

"It won't work, these locks are desined to be resistant to Pokemon attaks. Trust me, I tired. All it does is barely do anything after an hour."

" So what are we going to do?" asked Alpho.

"Hey, I found something over here!" said Kit, motioning his Kneazle tail to a cell two down from Seny's. "It's full of yellow creatues that I think Professor Oak called Pikachu."

"Let me see, sib." said Grober as he walked over to the cell. Once there he saw a huge group of Pikachu.

"My name is Sparky and these are my friends." said the Pikachu, pointing to the 20 other Pikachu in the cell "We are all shiny, and so Team Rocket captured us. We have no idea what they are going to do to us."

"Don't worry, we will rescue you to!" said Grober, as he swished his tan Kneazle tail.

"Yeah, but still haven't figured out how to open these doors." said Haire, looking at the lock again, wondering how he could open it.

 _Come on lock, please come undone. Please? We need to save our friends._ At that instant, Harie felt a strange sensation coming from deep with in, and then an energy flowed out of his body to the lock.

'click'

"Did you guys here that?" asked Alphu turning his head to the right and left.

"I think that was the lock! Harie, what did you do?" asked Flare.

"I don't know! All I did was wish that the lock would open, and it did! It might have been magic." yelled Harie.

"Thanks! You guys have saved me!" said Seny as he pushed open the door.

"Hey, don't forget us!" said the multitude of Pikachu.

"Don't worry, we won't!" said Harie, as he hopped over the cell were the Pikachu were kept and unlocked the door, "Now, let's get out of here!"

"Well, well, what do we have here? A jail break? Not on my watch!" came a voice behind them.

 **Authors Note: Thank you guys for all the follows and liks. I hope you really do like this story. It is fun to write. Also, this week, in honor of the people who were killed in those attacks in Paris, "Je Suis Paris" (We are all Parisians) Please review, especially on ways I can inprove.** Also if it is a hot day, and two LDS missionaries come-by, please be nice. There far from home, just trying to share what they know to be true. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter, BTTF, or Pokemon. I do, however, own a Texas Instruments TI-30x scientific calculator. Sorry about taking awhile for this chapter. ADD makes it hard to write sometimes. -

Harie, Clover, Ama, Uno, Alphu, Kit, and the others spun around to face the door to the room, now wide open. In the door way stood a tall, thin man with white clothing on. His hair was black, streaked back and greasy looking. He had a thin piece of hair on his chin, also black. His mouth was drawn up in a sneer, and his eyes looked darker than Haire's pelt.

"What do we have here? Rabbits? Well, this is a surprise. I have not seen a rabbit in ten years." said the man, his voice a slick as ice, causing a chill to go from the tip of Harie's ears to his tail "And what are these other creatures. My, my, how exciting. All of you would make a wonderful gift to the boss. Or, better yet, you would make great specimens to experiment on."

"You will not take my friends!" said Alphu, growling at the man. "Just stay away!"

The man looked mildly shocked, but then his evil grin grew bigger "Well, I would love to see how you are able to talk. It is decided then, I will experiment on the lot of you. I can tell you won't just come with me, so I see we will have to do this the hard way." The man then reached into his white clothing with his right hand and pulled out a ball that looked like the Pokeball Professor Oak had shown them at his house. But this one was different. This one was black, with purple lighting crackling abound it. "This in know as a Dark Ball, an old friend of mine gave me a couple. I think it is an amazing invention. Here, see for yourself." The man then dropped the ball. When it hit the ground, the ball opened, a white flash appeared, and then a roar was heard. Harie and the others were shocked. There, in front of them, was a large, dog creature. It was orange with black stripes and cream color fur on its head.

"It's an Arcanine!" said Blaze.

"What is a Arcanine?" asked Ama, fear in his voice.

"Arcanine is the evolved form of Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon." replied Blaze, not moving his face from the large dog, "It is a fire type, and very powerful!"

"I see you know somewhat about Arcanine. Let me tell you just a little bit about this particular one. Due to the power of the ball, he is completely under my control, and will do what ever I ask, including capturing you guys. So, who want's to go first?" asked the man with a sneer.

"Grawr!" said the Arcanine.

"Blaze, what are we going to do? I'm too weak, these Pikachu are to weak, and you are a fire type!" yelled Seny in desperation.

"Well, we have to do something!" replied Blaze.

"You are all to pathetic. I happen to know rabbits don't have attacks like Pokemon. Arcanine, attack now!" yelled the man. The Arcanine roared again, the fired a flame thrower right into the middle of them.

"Duck!"yelled Blaze as he and the other dived for cover. Harie pushed his sister Clover out of the way.

"Mwuah, ha ha ha! You weaklings are no mach for my Arcanine!" laughed the man.

"Guys, we need a plan!" said Haire, hopping over to the wolf pups.

"Well, we could bit it!" said Alphi.

"Yah, let's do that!" said Alpho.

"OK, and maybe we could go after the guy!" said Haire.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Alpho, who then, with his brother and sister, ran over to the Arcanine's paws and bit down hard. The Arcanine roared in pain.

"It's working!" yelled Haire, who had, with his siblings, hopped over to the man and started jumping at and on him.

"What the, get off of me, you vile creatures!" yelled the man as tried to swat away. "Arcanince, get them!" The Arcanine would have, but at that moment, he was in even more pain. Chip and Chunk had crawled up his legs to his head and were biting hard on the ears, while the Kneazle kittens were clawing his back legs (not enough to draw blood, partially because this Arcanine was tough and partially because they are just kids, not want to hurt him to much) This caused the Arcanine to try shake them off, but they held fast. When this failed, the Arcanine got mad, and started to shoot fireballs a willy-nilly.

"Arcanine, stop this now!" yelled the man who was getting really annoyed by the rabbits. But the Arcanine kept going. One of the fireballs went toward the ceiling, right at a particular object hanging down, the fire sprinkler, with such force that it knocked it clean off. With that gone, water started gushing from the pipe in the ceiling, right onto the Arcanine, soaking it to the bone.

"Great, now it will get everyone wet!" complained Ama (he did not like water that much)

"No, wait, this is perfect! I know how we can defeat Arcanine now! Hey, all you Pikachu, use thunder now!" yelled Blaze.

"Will do!" yelled the Pikachu. _How will this help?_ thought Harie as the Pikachu started building up electricity. After five seconds, they shot their Thunder. Do to the fact that the Arcanine was wet, the electricity fried him as he roared in pain. Soon, he had fainted.

"We did it!"yelled Clover.

"NO, this can't be!" yelled the man.

At that moment Haire hopped over to the ball, and, with her left hind leg, kicked it over to the Arcanine. When it hit, the ball opened up and the Arcanine went inside. He then went over and stood by it triumphantly. "Now we can leave" he exclaimed.

"Never, I won't be made a fool of!" yelled the man, his face red with anger.

"What is going on here?" came a voice from behind the man. There, from the right, came two guards. "Is everything alright?"

"Give me that!" said the man with the black hair. He turned on one of the guards, reached to his side, and grabbed a black object. Turning back to the kids, he raised the object, and aimed the object at Haire.

"Haire, look out! It is a gun!" yelled Blaze "He will kill you!"

"Haire!" yelled Clover as she jumped to push Haire out of the way.

-BANG-

At that moment when Clover headbutted Haire and knocked him away, the bullet hit...her. Harie spun around and looked at Clover. She was lying on the ground now, unmoving, and red was dripping down the side of her body.

"CLOVER, CLOVER!" yelled Haire as he rushed over to his sister, his other sibling close behind.

"Why is she not moving?" asked Cindy "Is she...dead?"

"She can't be dead, can she?" asked Peter.

"Wake up, Clover. Please, wake up." said Grasser, nudging his sister, tears in his eyes.

Harie also had tears coming to his eyes, the thought of his sister dead enveloping his mind. _She's dead. She's dead, and he killed her!_ He thought as wiped his eyes with his left paw. _He...he will pay._ His sadness suddenly turned to anger, and then something in him snapped. It was a strange, as this thing in him he did not even know existed. But as soon as this gate like thing snapped, a wall of energy flooded him. As it did, his anger grew more and more, engulfing everything from his head to his tail. The anger grew and grew, along with hate and pain. _He killed her!_

"Haire, is everything OK?" asked Braxton.

"HE KILLED HER!" screamed Haire, wiping around to face the man, who was staring at them with a smirk. "YOU WILL PAY!" Harie then lunged at the man with such force then the man feel onto his back. "YOU WILL PAY!" yelled Haire again. _I will make him suffer!_ '

Nothing happened at first, but then the man started to twitch. Suddenly, his whole body stated to shake violently. Harie was thrown off, but that did not deter him. He just stood back up and kept facing the man. _HE KILL MY SISTER_ was all that was going through Haire's head.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

"Haire, what are you doing?" asked Ama, who hopped over to his brother.

"What is going on?" asked Alphu, running up to Harie "Stop it, Harie!"

"HE KILLED HER!" was Haire's reply.

"What's going on? How is he doing this?" asked Blaze.

"I think it is magic, but we're to young to use magic!" replied Cteph, her nose twitching in panic.

"Well, we have to stop him!" said Grasser.

"But how?" asked Stejo.

"I don't no, try anything!" said Peter, who then tried to hop infront of Harie to make him stop. Haire just moved. Ama then kicked him, Alphu nipped Haire's ear, and Chip jumped up and down on his head. Nothing worked.

"Hey, what if the Pokemon tried there attacks?" asked Ama, looking at the Pokemon in question with a look of hope on his eyes.

"We could try." said Blaze, who then tried a flame thrower. Seny and the Pikachu followed up with their attacks, yet the man kept shaking violently.

"What's going on here?" came a voice. There, at the door, was Doc Brown. " I heard a gun shot and came as fast as I could. What is with this man, and what is wrong with this man?"

"This man shot clover, and then Haire got really mad and started using magic on him!" said Grasser. "We don't know how to make him stop!"

"Wait, I just thought of something! Remember when Scor was mean Braxton and he ran off. Mister Rogers came and sand that song? It helped, right?" asked Peter, his face brightening.

"Hey, you're right! Let's try it." yelled Cera. She and the rest of Harie's siblings (minus Clover) gathered around Harie, each one filled with love for their brother and wanting to help.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Braxton. After a nod from each of the rabbits, they started out. "It's you, I like, it's not your eyes or nose. It's not the way you do your hair, but it's you I like..." Their singing was full of love and hope for their brother. As they sang, Haire started to visibly get less tense.

"It's working! Let's keep going!" said Ama. So on they went, soon repeating the song.

Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd S2W

After the third time, Harie suddenly collapsed. His siblings ran to him as he then got up.

"Hey guys, what just happened." asked Haire. He then looked at the man, was now lying still while the guards had left in fear.

"Haire, what do you remember?" asked Ama.

"I remember Clover being shot, the anger seemed to envelope me and..." said Haire, whose eyes then grew in shock as the memories came to him of what just happened unclouded by anger. _Did I almost just...kill a guy? What did I do?_ He though in shock.

"Harie, we are just glad you are ok." said Cindy, nuzzling her brother.

"I don't mean to interupt, but I think we should get out of here before those gards come back."said Doc Brown "Everyone, get in the bag, quickly."

454545454545454545454545454CID V8

They had made it back to Professor Oak's place in one piece. As soon as they had arrived, Doc Brown had grabbed Clover and raced into the front door of Oaks. As soon as Professor Oak had seen Clover, he rushed her to his lab. After a few hours, he came back out with the news. To Harie and everyone's relief, she was going to be OK. The bullet had not his any vital organs and she would make a full recovery. After this, however, Harie's depression came back and he spent some time in a corner.

"Harie, are you ok?" friends and siblings like Alphu, Blaze, Cindy and Peter would ask. Harie would say yes, then just say he was tired and stay in the corner. _Am I a monster? I nearly killed a man! He was in so much pain. True, he was a bad guy, but I'm not! Maybe I should not use magic, at least nothing big. I should just stay with small things, like unlocking locks. Then no one will be hurt like that again!_

Harie, we are leaving!" said Ama as he hopped over to Harie, "It's time to go home!"

"kay..." mumbled Harie, who then slowly hopped over to the door were everyone was waiting. All his siblings were in a group with Doc Brown, saying goodby to Professor Oak.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you all. I hope to see you all again." said Professor Oak to Doc Brown and the gang. "I sure has been some crazy experience, that I will never forget."

"Same to you." replied Doc Brown, who then shook the professor's hand. "We will be leaving now. Uno, do you have Clover secure on your back?"

"I sure do!" said Uno, who was standing next to Peter with the now sleeping Clover on his back, making sure that the bandages did not fall off.

"Wait, don't go yet!" came a voice from the next room. Suddenly Blaze and Seny came running through the door opening and up to the group of people.

"What's the matter?" asked Alphu, tilting his head.

"Well, Blaze and I have talked it over, and we have decited to come with you to your world." said Seny.

"What?!" came the collective reply.

"Why do you want to come?" asked Ama.

"It is simple. One, you are are new friends. Two, we do love adventure. And three, we don't have any family or other friends in this world." replied Blaze.

"Are you sure?" asked Doc Brown, "I don't know if I could ever come back here, as I'm still not entirely sure how I was able to get here in the first place."

"That's OK, I think we can handle it." said Blaze, "That's if you guys will let us."

"Yes, of course! We would love to have you come live with us." replied Chip, jumping up and down on top of Alphu.

"Well then, come with us." said Doc Brown as he opened to door so every one could leave.

"Yay!" said Blaze, then turning to the Professor, he said "Thanks for all you did."

"You are welcome. I hope you have a wonderful adventure." said Professor Oak.

"Alright, everyone out to the car." said Doc as he walked out the door, followed by the rabbits, wolf pups, squirrels, Kneazles, unicorn, and two Pokemon.

"Goodby!" said Oak.

"Goodby, Professor!" yelled the animals as they walked up to the Delorean. Well, almost all of them. Harrie was quite as he hopped in to the back seat of the Delorean. _Never again, never again._

 **Authors note: Just saw the new Peanuts movie. Snoopy and Woodstock were hilarious. It was like watching old friends that you have grown up with. I would recommend it. Also, keep Christ in Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a bunch of 78rpm records that were my great-grandparents. They are fun to listen too.

 **October 5, 1983**

It was a chilly October day with a bitter wind. But that was the farthest thing on most wizards minds, including Albus Dumbledore. There was a good reason for that. Albus had just received a startling and deeply troubling piece of information. It was for this reason he was in his office with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Remus Lupin sittin across from him.

"Headmaster, what is this all about?" asked McGonagall, puzzled by the urgency of the request to come to his office.

"Grave news, I'm afraid. It deals with Harry Potter and a Death Eater." replied Dumbledore.

"Death Eater? Who, Malfoy?" inquired Snape.

"No, worse." said Dumbledore. At that moment, he pulled the day's copy of the Daily Prophet (have you ever wondered why there is only one non-tabloid (the Quibler) news paper? I mean, England has 11 national newspapers, while the USA has five. Seems like there is a problem with monopoly of news in the Wizarding world! And don't get me started on the stupid text layouts!). There, emblazoned on the front cover in bold letters was " **Sirius Black Has Escaped Azkaban!"** Gasps came from the three visitors as they kept reading the startling news of how Sirus had gotten past the Dementors (though no one knew how) with out a single trace.

"How, how is this possible?" asked Lupin in shock.

"Escaping from Azkaban should be impossible!" gasped McGonagall.

"It is, but somehow he has, and this adds another complication to the disappearance of Harry Potter." said Albus, peering over his half-moon glasses, "See, I believe that the reason Sirius Black has escaped is to go after Harry.

"Why? Harry is gone!" exclaimed McGonagall.

"True, but I believe that knowing this has made Sirius think that Harry is now an easy target to destroy. If he can find him first, then he could kill him." replied Albus with a sigh.

"NEVER!" yelled Lupin, jumping to his feet, "I won't let that betrayer get to Harry."

"Which is why we must continue our search for Harry. Also, we must search for Sirius Black. We can not let him get Harry." said Albus.

Line break info: After a year of no Dragons, the 1953 Kaiser Dragon was introduced on Oct. 31, 1952.[7] This time, the Dragon was a separate model, not a trim option.[1][7] These cars were upscale, and had many high-end standard features, such as an electric clock, a radio,[1] a heater, a "Bambu" vinyl top that resembled bamboo, 14-carat gold plated hood and fender nameplates, interior trim (including a nameplate on the glove box door that was personalized with the owner's name),[2][7] and hood ornament, plus power steering[1] and padding in the glove box

At that very moment, said Siris Black was looking for Harry Potter. Unlike what everybody thought, however, it was not to destroy or kill him, but to rescue him. When Sirus had heard that his godchild was in missing and was probably kidnapped, rage filled him, and he knew he had to find and protect Harry. Getting out of Azkaban was hard, but he was determined. Now he was traveling though Little Whinging, Surrey, in search of his godson.

Of course he was in his dog animagus form, a large black dog. He had to be, otherwise someone could recognize him. It was one of the benefits of being an unregistered animagus. Now all he needed to do was find Harry. From what he had heard, Harry had gone missing on his relatives door steps. That is why Sirus was now on Privit Drive, looking around number 4 for any magical hint of Harry,

"Well, you are a new face here." came a voice from behind him. Sirius Black turned around to see a cat, looking thing. It was a Kneazle. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for someone, someone that is lost." replied the dog animagus. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Me? I just a Kneazle named Joles. I'm actually living with a human named Mrs. Figg." replied the Kneazle. "Who are you?"

"Me? My name is...uh, Blacky. Like I'm said, I'm looking for a freind's, pup" said Sirius.

"Well, maybe I could help. I love a little adventure. It gets kinda dull around here." said the Kneazle, swishing his tail.

"Wait, what?!"

"Congrats! You now have a friend to help you. So, where do we start?" asked the Kneazle.

"What do you mean, where do we start?" asked Sirius.

"Well, obviously you are looking for that Harry Potter person."

"How would you know that?!" asked Sirius Black, shocked.

"Well, why else would you be here on Privit Drive? This is where his aunt and uncle live. This is were he disappeared from. And you were not surprised to see a Kneazle, so you obviously know of magic. So, like I said, where do we start?" asked Joles.

"Uh well, thank you, I guess. You seem to know about what happened here, could you tell me?"

"Sure, lets see, where do I begin?"

 **Authors Note:** We are back to the Wizarding world. And now Sirius is out. Don't worry, we will see a lot of him. And make sure be kind to one another.

SNEAK PEAK: "Haire!" yelled McGonagall, which caused Haire to flinch. He then slowly made his way to the front. McGonagall gave him a smile as she placed the old magical hat on his head.

"Ah, this is very strange, very strange indeed." came the voice of the hat on his head, "I have never seen one like you before. A rabbit, growing up in a magical forest? Creatures from another world? My my, you have seen much. But where to put you?"

 _Well, definitely not Slytherin. I have had to many problem with snakes._

 _"_ Not Slyterin, eh? You sure? Well then, better be..."


End file.
